


Don't Love Me

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Original Work, Poetry-Fandom
Genre: Love Poem, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one of my conversation with my best friend lilyqueen777, my thoughts about my relationships and my past loves. please leave comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/gifts).



Don't Love Me

By: Daphne Kathy Goodman

* * *

 

**Don't Love Me**

love me.

hate me.

screw me.

hit me. 

fix me.

heal me.

but what ever you do,

Don't love me.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fictionpress here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2067766/1/Don-t-Love-Me


End file.
